regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 160
Recap ]] Rabbers and Fysi are in Shenanigans when Desmond comes over and asks them to help plan a party for him. Fysi is reluctant, but Desmond and Rabbers convince him to help. The pair go to Borch Thunderbowls, Shenanigan's Chef. Borch says he will be cooking a lot of potatoes for the party, but they coud use some sauces. His Uncle, Splatter Thunderbowls, a full Orc, is an expert at creating sauces and lives nearby. Rabbers heads off into the woods alone to find Splatter Thunderbowls while Fysi goes to the docks to find a Musician known as "Icon". Rabbers arrives at the Old Abandoned Temple south of Bergshire, following Borch's directions to find a very Red Tree. Rabbers runs into 4 Kobolds who attack him. Rabbers convinces them however to help in, and in exchange they get to go to the party. Rabbers then tricks the Kobolds into attacking Splatter Thunderbowls. After Splatter Thunderbowls kills 2 of the Kobolds with his Skillet, Rabbers jumps in to help Splatter kill the last 2 Kobolds. Splatter Thunderbowls invites Rabbers into his hidden house under the Giant Red Tree, and the inside is a fancy kitchen. Rabbers tells Splatter about the party, so Splatter collects some sauces and heads back to Shenawnigans with Rabbers. On the Docks, Fysi finds that Icon's performance has been cancelled, but there is a notice that says "Say Magic", which Fysi reads. In a smoke cloud, Marcus Mysterio appears. Fysi explains about the party, and Marcus Mysterio agrees to help plan the party. Everyone is back in Shenanigans. Marcus Mysterio inspects Shenanigans and concludes he needs a trap door installed above the stage for his act. He also concludes that Desmond won't want to be serving drinks. Luckily the Nudist Wizard Poorvan is still in town, working on the Icecream Project. Poorvan mentions something about a stone portal but no one gives it any notice. Marcus Mysterio heads into the basement of Shenanigans and convinces Poorvan to come out of bartending retirement for the party, but first Marcus needs new leather boots for the occassion. Rabbers gets to work making a blanket fort inside Shenanigans, Fysi goes talk with Cogwrench Hammerbench about making the secret trap door, and Marcus Mysterio goes talk with Dan at "Connar "The Cobbler" Crob's Cobbler Shop" to make Poorvan new boots. Getting the new boots costs extra to get them done by the end of the day, but the giants that live in a cavern underground the Cobbler Shop get to work. Cogwrench Hammerbench accepts the job, also requiring extra money for doing it on the quick. Rabbers is finished making the blanket fortress inside the tavern, but used blankets from the beds in Shenanigans. Marcus Mysterio isn't happy with poor quality of the sheets used, and asks Fysi to get someone to burn it town. Fysi goes to the Fire Martial, and sees the position is now vacated and see the Town Sheriff about becoming the new Fire Marshial. Fysi then discovers there is no Town Sheriff either. Fysi goes to Mayor Sanders, and first asks them to help cater for the party for a generous donation of gold. Then Fysi is made the new Sheriff. Fysi makes themselves the new Fire Marshal then heads back to Shenanigans. Back at Shenanigans, Fysi starts to use their new positions of power to try to push Rabbers around to replace the blankets. Rabbers points out that Fysi has changed, and Fysi realises how the power has corrupted him. Fysi throws away the badges of office and starts to walk out of town. Rabbers and Marcus Mysterio go after Fysi and convince him to stay and keep helping plan the party. The group then go to Tammy's Tailoring and arrange some banners and nicer blankets for the blanket fort, but Tammy Bannon says she needs extra help to finish them off in time. Marcus Mysterio tricks 2 students at Woghorts, Little Timmy & Little Bobby, to help with the banner project in exchange to access to the party. The party hire 2 bands to play at the party, "Speed Death Metal Cure Coverband" and "Mars Bobblies and the Criers", in order to find at least once band that is good. The party then head to Candy's Candy to turn the Kobold Corpse into a Pinata. Candy says she can use some dark magic, but it will require a magical sacrifice to finish it in time. Fysi is against the idea, but Rabbers & Marcus Mysterio are fine with it. Candy says the sacrifice must be a child with magical abilities. Marcus Mysterio knows the perfect target. Marcus Mysterio arranges Rabbers and some of his homeless friends to fight in the front yard of the Dursley Residence as a distraction. Marcus Mysterio sneaks around the back and opens the cupboard door and finds a child wizard who is hairy and has been living under the stairs by his foster family. Marcus Mysterio convinces the hairy wizard to some with him and become a student at Woghorts. Rabbers meanwhile kills the Dursley Father who came out of the residence to investigate. The homeless then all flee the scene. Marcus Mysterio escorts the hairy wizard back to Candy's Candy and the child ends up being sacrified off screen, and the Kobold Pinata is completed. Fysi, now fully realising the evils of Shenanigans, leaves Bergshire to raise an animal army to destroy Shenanigans. The party begins and everyone is having a good time. Marcus Mysterio's magic show goes well except for one trick where he accidentally gets lice from putting his hand in someone else's hat. Then Fysi's animal army attacks the tavern, but Desmond rallies all the adventurers to to fight. Little Jimmy joins the fight, but his killed by a bear. Fysi's army is defeated, and he retreats into the woods, vowing revenge. Marcus Mysterio the does one last magic trick. He has Little Bobby put an apple on his head and walk a distance away. Marcus Mysterio then shoots his crossbow, but misses the apple and kills little timmy, but he uses his magic to heal Little Bobby back to life. Experience 870 exp each Significant NPCs * Desmond the Dashing - Co-Owner of Shenanigans, Bartender * Borch Thunderbowls - Chef at Shenanigans, * Poorvan - Nudist Wizard from Eridon * Cogwrench Hammerbench - Gnome Inventor in Bergshire * Mayor Sanders - Mayor of Bergshire * Candy - Runs a Candy Store, can use dark magic Significant Locations * Bergshire Category:Shenanigans Episodes